The invention relates to a twin-shelled artificial hip joint socket with an outer shell of titanium and an inner shell of high molecular compressed polyethylene, with the outer shell projecting inwardly beyond the inner shell in the region of the equator to such an extent that a permanent connection exists between the shells which can no longer be released.